


Zoom City

by boundBandit



Series: Bridge Across the Void [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BAMF!Shawna, Bondage, DeathFrost like it kinky, F/M, Forced Voyeurism, How Harry got his growly voice, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, hostage, psychological domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundBandit/pseuds/boundBandit
Summary: On Earth-2, Zoom kidnaps Jesse to force Dr. Harrison Wells to help him take over Central City.Killer Frost and Deathstorm supervise Harry to make sure he cooperates, They take a very ‘hands-on’ approach to supervision.(Sequel to “The White Collar” but can be read separately.)





	1. The Oncoming Storm

**Author's Note:**

> The domination in "Zoom City" is more psychological than sexual, in comparison to "The White Collar." Feel free to use the Content Warnings and Chapter Summaries to jump ahead to what you really want to read. Otherwise, sit back and let me take you for a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from ‘Doctor Who.’
> 
> Content warnings and a chapter summary with spoilers (for those who want to skip ahead without getting lost) are at the end.

“And when you don't have the key to the lock, sometimes you have to kick in the door.” Dr. Harrison Wells knew he was being harsh with his daughter, but he wasn’t going to apologize for being ambitious. Science required risk.

He could have spent another decade making sure the Particle Accelerator was completely safe, but that would have meant another decade without the amazing advances in knowledge it would unlock. _Had_ unlocked. The metahumans were just an unforeseen consequence of scientific progress.

“You should get to school,” he told her.

Jesse fiddled with her necklace as she replied, “Don't worry. I got my education today.” 

It was a good parting shot, but Jesse didn’t use an imperious tone of triumph in her retort. She was better than that, and she believed he was better than that too. He hated that he didn’t live up to her expectations of him, but he was a realist. Reality rarely held up well under the bright lights of idealism.

“You're my light, Jesse Quick,” he said quietly, as he watched her leave his office.

He went back to working on the speed-dampening serum. He didn’t trust anyone else with a project this important and frankly, no one else was as smart as him at this sort of thing. Except maybe Jesse.

He was concentrating deeply on his work, when three words cut through his veil of focus and reached his conscious brain. ‘ _Central City College_.’ He knew those words. He knew that school. That was where Jesse was. Where he had just told her to go.

He drifted towards the vertical television screen in a daze, barely processing the description of the Zoom attack on the college campus. Instinctively, he pulled his phone out and called Jesse. The only number on his speed dial. The phone rang and rang, and with each unanswered ring, his chest tightened a little bit more. On the news, the camera showed damaged buildings and gathering emergency personnel. The phone stopped ringing, and he began to leave a voicemail.

But in the middle of his voicemail, someone picked up. His heart began to beat again, and relief flooded his body before he actually processed that the female voice on the other end wasn’t Jesse’s. 

“Hello? This is Detective West-Allen with the Central City Police Department. Who am I talking to?” On the news, a nicely-dressed black woman was standing behind the yellow caution tape, holding a plastic evidence bag in one hand and talking on a cellphone with the other.

He hung up.

◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆

Harrison Wells strode out of the Weapons Development lab, ignoring the protests of the engineers who had been working for months on the Pulse Rifle prototype he now had slung over his shoulder. The rifle still had white tape on it to let the design team mark where modifications should be made. He didn’t care.

He took the elevator to the Executive parking garage, planning to requisition a car from the motorpool. He would start at Central City College. There were probably clues there the police wouldn’t know to look for. He was the Head of STAR Labs. He could argue his way past any cordon under the justification that he could provide valuable scientific expertise.

As he got off the elevator, a woman with pale blond hair was leaning against the opposite wall, and she canted her hips towards him invitingly. He brushed her off, assuming she was a reporter or a prostitute or something.

“Hello, Dr. Wells,” she said in a deep, sultry voice. Prostitute then. He kept walking, checking on the serum darts in his pocket as he went.

He ran right into a broad shouldered young man in a black coat. “Hey, no one ignores my girl,” the man admonished him.

Harrison finally spoke to them. “Look, I don’t have time for this. Just get out of my way, I’m looking for…”

He trailed off because he finally noticed something. He noticed the woman’s necklace. Except it wasn’t _her_ necklace. It was a silver star on a silver chain with a bright blue kyber crystal in the center. There was only one necklace like it in the world, and he had personally supervised its construction in the STAR Labs Geology department. He had seen it just a few hours ago, hanging around the neck of his only daughter.

“Looking for _what_ , darling?” crooned Killer Frost, for he had suddenly recognized who she was. She was impossible not to recognize, unless someone was focused on rescuing their kidnapped daughter. By her side, as always, was Deathstorm.

Harrison just stood there numbly, his mind going a million miles an hour, trying to play through various possibilities. But he couldn’t come to a conclusion, not without more data. He couldn’t make bricks without clay.

“What do you want?” Harrison asked in a monotone voice.

“I want you,” Frost sashayed over and stood inches away from him, “to not resist.” He could feel the air cooling in the narrow distance between their bodies. She slipped the shoulder strap of the Pulse Rifle over his head and relieved him of his weapon.

He felt like his heart was holding still and the world was beating around it. None of this felt real. He focused on the crystal embedded in Jesse’s necklace. She was afraid of the dark when she was little, so he had found her a crystal that would glow when she rubbed it.

“Where’s my daughter?” he asked.

“Zoom has her,” Deathstorm answered curtly. 

Darkness bled into the deepest parts of Harrison’s soul. “I’ll do whatever you want, give you anything. I have money, weapons, scientific prototypes, it’s all yours. What do you want?”

Ice crackled under Frost’s words as she told him, “We want the Particle Accelerator.”

Harrison finally took his eyes off Jesse’s necklace and looked up into the cold cruel eyes of Killer Frost. A chill ran down his spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dialogue at the beginning is from The Flash episode ‘Enter Zoom.’
> 
> The “bricks without clay” quote is from the original Sherlock Holmes stories by Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> CONTENT WARNINGS:  
> Mention of kidnapping
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY (with spoilers):  
> Harrison Wells has an argument with his daughter Jesse, then she is kidnapped by the evil metahuman Zoom. Detective Iris West-Allen is investigating the kidnapping, but Harrison wants to take care of it himself. Before he can do anything, Killer Frost (Caitlin Snow) and Deathstorm (Ronnie Raymond) find him, and he agrees to cooperate in order to protect Jesse.


	2. Hide from the Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from ‘Someone Like You’ by Adele.  
>   
> Content warnings and a chapter summary (if you want to skip ahead without getting lost) are at the end.

“Are you sure this is where security said Dr. Wells would be?” asked Detective Lawton timidly as they ventured down the dark hallway.

“This is where his keycard was last used.” Detective West-Allen looked back at her trailing partner. “Come on, you’re not afraid of the dark, are you?”

“No,” argued Lawton petulantly. “I’m not afraid of the dark.” His voice went up slightly as he said the word ‘dark.’

Iris West-Allen turned into the access tunnel, and the Particle Accelerator was visible at the other end. The detectives approached the open end of the tunnel and could see the iron grating that formed a narrow catwalk along the sides of the Accelerator. They could almost feel the odd hum of the giant void just beyond the bright warning symbols on the tunnel walls. Even Iris slowed down, not sure if she should continue. “Hello?” she called.

Suddenly, Dr. Harrison Wells stepped into view directly in front of them. He stood on the catwalk just outside the tunnel and was dressed in a nice suit with a crisp white dress shirt and no tie. He had been wearing it earlier at the Metahuman Awareness App press conference, but now it was wrinkled and stained. Wells even had grease marks on his hands and the side of his face. Iris wondered why the head of STAR Labs was getting his hands dirty down in the Particle Accelerator while still wearing dress clothes.

“Dr. Wells, I’m Detective West-Allen with the Central City Police Department. I may have spoken with you on the phone earlier. This is my partner Detective Lawton. We’d like to ask you a few questions.”

Wells glanced off to the side, like he was checking on something inside the Accelerator. “Look, this really isn’t a good time. Can we do this later?” Behind him, a growing hum made it sound like a slumbering beast was awakening deep within the earth.

Iris pressed on, “Are you aware of the Zoom attack at Central City College earlier today?”

“Yes, I’m aware of it, but I have more pressing matters to… Look, can you both just leave?” Wells ran his fingers through his hair in irritation. 

Iris nudged Lawton behind her. Sometimes, men were more willing to talk to a male detective. Lawton cleared his throat and asked, “Uh, we’d like to talk to you about your daughter Jesse?” Somehow it came across as a question. Iris did her best to not roll her eyes.

At the mention of his daughter’s name, a change came over Wells. The doctor’s face darkened, and he almost lunged towards the detectives. “Jesse is none of your damn business.” Wells put his hands on the lip at the mouth of the tunnel, like he was blocking the detectives from coming any farther.

Lawton squeaked, “You’re right, maybe we should leave and come back later. Or just never come back at all, ever.” Iris reached back without looking and grabbed Lawton to keep him from retreating in the face of Wells’ aggression.

Iris spoke with authority. “We’re not leaving until you tell us what you know. We’re just trying to find your daughter.”

“ _I _know where she is,” said a crackling sultry voice. A pale hand with dark blue fingernails emerged from the Accelerator and threaded itself into Dr. Wells’ already unkempt hair. He sighed slightly and looked away, but other than that, he made no move to resist her ministrations. Killer Frost came into view and took up a position behind Wells, wrapping herself around the scientist’s stiff body. He looked like he was just annoyed, but Iris could see the fear and agitation below the surface. The detectives drew their service revolvers, and Frost drew her tongue up the side of the scientist’s face.__

__Wells grimaced, and at first, Iris thought it was in disgust. Then she realized it was pain. Frost nibbled on his earlobe, and Wells instinctively tried to shake her off. She gripped onto his hair tighter and held him in place._ _

__“Fifteen more seconds, and he’ll get frostbite,” announced a voice behind the detectives. “We might have to amputate.”_ _

__Iris shifted her aim to the new target. Beside her, Lawton did the same, and she had to swat his arm and gesture for him to cover the original target again. He swung back around, accidently pointing his gun at Iris for a second._ _

__Finally they were in position, with their backs together and their guns pointing opposite directions, and Iris could address Deathstorm. His flames burned brightly in the darkness of the access tunnel, and he wore a malevolent grin like a dragon emerging from its cave to confront the latest hapless knight to come seeking treasure._ _

__“Put your hands on your head, Ronnie Raymond.” She refused to use the media nickname for any metahuman._ _

__Deathstorm just smirked at her, flaming up his hands even more as a taunt. Behind her, she heard Dr. Wells begin to grunt in pain. Iris clenched her jaw, not wanting to back down. But a civilian was in danger, and she couldn't stand by and let him get hurt._ _

__“Stop,” Iris said. “Okay, we’re putting our guns down.” She nudged Lawton to lower his weapon, too, and she could feel her partner relax noticeably now that he didn’t have to point his gun at anyone. Iris turned to face Killer Frost again and rotated Lawton to keep an eye on Deathstorm, who had extinguished his flames. In the entrance to the Accelerator, Dr. Wells was standing back now, holding one hand over his frozen ear._ _

__“How’s the husband, Detective West?” asked Frost with falsehearted concern. “When I last saw him, he looked a bit ravished.”_ _

__“Where’s the girl?” Iris demanded, changing the subject._ _

__“Before we talk about her, do you have handcuffs?” Frost purred._ _

__Iris nodded stoically. Behind her, Lawton nodded eagerly like a nervous puppy._ _

__“You.” Frost pointed at Lawton, who flinched under her sudden attention. “Cuff her to that pipe.”_ _

__Lawton holstered his weapon and got his cuffs out. He looked at Iris timidly, but she nodded at him to continue and put her own weapon away. She backed up to stand against one of the side walls, and Lawton cuffed her hands around a horizontal pipe above her head._ _

__Frost sauntered up to Iris and slipped the detective’s cuffs out of her belt. She started towards Lawton, who obediently raised both his arms straight up and backed up under a similar pipe on the opposite wall. Frost cocked her head to the side and studied him. “Actually, I don’t think these are necessary. _Stay_ ,” she ordered. Lawton yipped. _ _

__“Where’s the girl?” Iris repeated._ _

__“Zoom has her. Which means Zoom has Harry. And soon, Zoom will have this whole town,” taunted Killer Frost._ _

__“What the hell does _that_ mean?” demanded Iris._ _

__Killer Frost swaggered off without answering. “Come on, boys,” she said to Dr. Wells and Deathstorm, and they both followed her into the Accelerator._ _

__Lawton started to follow, too, but Iris snapped at him, “She didn’t mean you,” so he went back to his pipe. Iris watched the entrance until she was sure they had really left, then the door to the Accelerator slid down like a garage door. “Lawton, quick. Uncuff me.”_ _

__“She told me to stay,” argued Lawton._ _

__“Damn it, Lawton. Uncuff me now!”_ _

__He stared at her with wide round eyes for a few moments, while he debated which woman he was more scared of. Iris glared at him witheringly, so he quickly uncuffed her. As soon as she was free, Iris went over to the access door, but she had no idea how to open it. It was heavy, and the access pad required a code._ _

__“Come on,” she said finally, and they headed up to the main floor. When they got off the elevator, they both felt a rumble as the whole building shook. They heard other people exclaim in surprise, and they followed the voices until they found a crowd of reporters gathered in the open lobby of STAR Labs._ _

__Iris spotted a reporter named Tony, who she and Barry had gone to school with. “What’s going on?” she asked him._ _

__Tony answered her excitedly. “Another press conference. Two in one day, but with STAR Labs, it’s usually worth it. Sometimes, a metahuman shows up!”_ _

__Iris and Lawton joined the crowd of reporters to await the coming announcement._ _

____

◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆

Dr. Wells stood stiffly at a podium in front of the giant glass wall which dominated one entire side of the STAR Labs lobby. Killer Frost and Deathstorm stood behind him at a respectful distance like a pair of sexy bodyguards.

Wells cleared his throat and began to speak. “All operations at STAR Labs will be shut down indefinitely. I have over-primed the Particle Accelerator, and it now has a beam of lead ions speeding through it, all going in the same direction. As long as nothing changes, nothing will happen because nothing will collide. But if a Speedster entered the Accelerator, going in the opposite direction of the particle beam, then the resulting collision would open a giant wormhole, which would devour the entire city.”

The crowd gasped in confusion and fear at his statements. Giant flashbulbs went off as photographers desperately grabbed pictures of the dramatic scene.

Wells continued, “If any outside forces try to attack, or if there is too much internal rebellion, then Zoom has threatened to run into the Accelerator and destroy the city.”

Suddenly, Zoom was there, standing right in the middle of the crowd with his arms crossed and his stance wide. A mocking parody of the similar pose The Flash had used that morning. The reporters all scurried back from the giant Speedster. Lawton cowered behind Iris.

Zoom growled, **“Central City will be a haven for metahumans, as long as they bow to me as their leader. We once hid in the shadows, but now we can take our rightful place as rulers. As for the _humans_ ,”** Zoom spat out the word like he despised the taste of it. **“if they try to leave or if they disobey, they will be killed. This town belongs to me, and those I deem _worthy_ of enforcing my will.”** Reporters desperately scribbled down his every word.

Dr. Wells spoke in a quiet, calm voice. He was still at the podium, so the microphone magnified his voice across the lobby. “If my daughter dies, I swear I will kill you.”

Zoom was instantly up on the platform with him, wrapping his claw-like hand around the scientist’s throat and effortlessly lifting him off the ground. **“If you deviate from my plan at all, I will kill your daughter in front of you, before I send you to join her. Don’t threaten me, _Harrison Wells_ , I am always one step ahead.”**

Then the monster was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> Non-consensual touching  
> Non-consensual licking  
> Non-consensual frostbiting  
> Handcuffing  
> Non-sexual choking
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY (with spoilers):  
> Detectives Iris West-Allen and Floyd Lawton investigate the kidnapping of Jesse Wells by going to interview her father, Dr. Harrison Wells. They find him in his Particle Accelerator, but Killer Frost and Deathstorm are with him, and the detectives are forced to back down.  
> Dr. Wells announces that Zoom can use the Accelerator to destroy Central City whenever he wants. Zoom plans to turn the city into a fortress ruled by metahumans. Dr. Wells threatens to kill Zoom if his daughter dies, so Zoom chokes him to prove his dominance.


	3. The Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings and a chapter summary are at the end.

Killer Frost and Deathstorm approached the podium, where Harrison was painfully getting to his feet. He clutched at his sore neck and glared at the two metahumans.

“I’m in the mood for a room with a view,” Frost informed Harrison. She pointed up to the top floor, where the Executive Boardroom looked down over the lobby. “Lead the way.”

Frost eyed Iris and Lawton as she passed by. Lawton gulped audibly and hid behind Tony, who was hiding behind Iris.

Deathstorm and Killer Frost stood behind Harrison on the elevator as he swiped his keycard to get them access to the top floor. On the way up, Ronnie pulled Harrison’s shirt away from his neck and checked for bruising. “Are you having any trouble breathing?” he asked.

“No,” Harrison replied, and he winced as the talking irritated his throat.

Engraved in the glass door of the Boardroom was its semi-official name. ‘The Bridge.’ It was rather fitting, considering the unique architecture.

A giant wall of glass separated the lobby from the only exposed section of the Particle Accelerator, deep beneath the ground floor. Harrison wanted people to see the actual engineering, since it was hard for the general public to understand a huge underground tube built for smashing tiny things together. They needed something they could see with their own eyes.

The glass wall extended up to the roof of the building, where the Bridge Boardroom floated above the lobby in seeming defiance of gravity. It only connected to the rest of the building at either end of its platform, and the clear (almost invisible) glass wall beneath it completed the illusion. It was like a bridge across a void.

One side of the Bridge Boardroom was a smaller glass wall, looking down over the lobby, which was quickly being evacuated by the STAR Labs security team. The other side of the Boardroom was the same glass wall that overlooked the Accelerator.

Frost made a languid circuit of the room, tracing her dark blue fingernail in sinusoidal patterns along the walls. Each of the vertical surfaces blossomed with icy filigrees in the wake of her passing, until she got to the glass on the Accelerator side. Her caress had no effect on the glass wall. Angrily, she planted her high-heeled boots and held both palms directly against the transparent barrier. She grunted for a few moments, but the glass remained stubbornly free of frost. A wave of cold washed over Harrison as her efforts were reflected back into the room.

“Who the hell builds glass walls out of carbyne? Are you expecting a nuclear explosion soon?” she asked him angrily.

“Accelerators have a tendency to explode,” he replied in a deadpan voice, but the effect was ruined by a coughing fit when his throat rebelled at the irritation of speech.

In fact, the entire glass wall protecting the lobby from the Accelerator was made of carbyne, as was all the glass enclosing the wide vertical shaft which ran all the way up to the roof of the building. The Carbyne Chimney (as Jesse had christened it) served a double purpose. It was a great visual for any visitors, and it also provided a safe way for any explosions within the Accelerator to be vented upwards and released harmlessly into the sky.

The Particle Accelerator Explosion would have been much worse if he hadn’t built in this safety feature. It wouldn’t have had any negative consequences, except for the bad luck of a vicious thunderstorm above STAR Labs on the night of the explosion.

Ronnie made a few hand gestures in the air to turn on the vertical television screens which were suspended from the ceiling in various parts of the room. Every channel was covering the same story. Zoom.

Frost plopped down in the office chair at the head of the table. She nodded to another chair for Harrison to sit in, so he did. He had purposely bought the other chairs to be slightly too small and a bit lower than his own seat. Now he was regretting that decision. Frost propped her stylish boots up on the modern stainless steel conference table and watched the chaos unfold on the various news stations.

She had snagged a light blue sucker from the candy dish on the bookshelf by the door, and she playfully sucked on it while making eye contact with Harrison. Jesse had made him the candy dish in art class when she was little, and he had faithfully kept it filled ever since so she would have something to snack on when she stopped by.

Ronnie ducked into the small kitchenette attached to the conference room and came back with an ice pack and a small towel in a metal punch bowl filled with water. He inspected Harrison’s neck then gave him the ice pack to put over the bruise. The metahuman wound medical wrap around Harrison’s neck to keep the ice pack in place.

Ronnie examined the ear Frost had nibbled earlier. “The skin is still blue here,” he commented.

“It’s ‘Frost’-bitten. What’d you expect?” said Frost, giggling at her little pun.

Ronnie just gave her a look, as if to say: you naughty girl. He pinched Harrison’s ear lightly, and asked, “Can you feel this?”

Harrison nodded since talking was becoming painful.

“No loss of sensation,” Ronnie mused out loud. He held the metal punch bowl in one hand, which then burst into flame. Harrison jerked back in alarm, but Ronnie assured him, “Calm down, just need to heat up some water.”

The flames licked up the side of the bowl. The water began to steam almost instantly, and Ronnie fished out the towel and wrung it out. He pressed the warm damp cloth over Harrison’s ear and placed the scientist’s hand over it. Harrison obediently held it in place. He eyed Ronnie warily, unsure how to interpret this helpful behavior.

“I think you like our new puppy,” said Frost, twirling the sucker over her tongue.

“I don’t think Zoom would be happy if we let him get permanently damaged. Our orders are to control him, not torture him,” said Ronnie without taking his eyes off Harrison.

“Torture _is_ an effective means of control,” said Frost with a roll of her eyes. “Spare the rod, spoil the child.”

“The carrot can be more effective than the stick,” countered Ronnie, and Frost let the topic drop.

They all watched the news for a few minutes. Each of the vertical screens communicated the same information: chaos and panic was spreading over the city.

Frost stopped twisting the sucker in her mouth and looked over at Harrison and Ronnie, like a thought had just occurred to her. “Wait, so we have to keep him around 24/7?”

“Yeah, until we can trust him to cooperate.” Ronnie ruffled Harrison's hair as he stood up. 

“Baby, I don’t know if I can wait that long.” She moved to sit on the conference table and splayed her legs out suggestively. A sly grin spread over Ronnie’s face as he walked towards her slowly. “Come on, hurry up,” she purred, beginning to lean back onto her elbows. 

He stood between her spread legs, which she wrapped around him eagerly. He leaned down over her to claim her mouth as his own, and she claimed him right back.

They heard a clunk by the door, and they both looked to see that Harrison had stood up without them noticing and was walking right towards the exit. Frost had to lean her head back to see the scientist upside down. She threw an icy blast over her head at the exit, and the glass double doors were suddenly iced together. Harrison came to an abrupt halt and jumped back a little. He turned his whole body around, so he could look at her without turning his bruised neck.

“I hope you weren’t trying to leave, darling,” said Frost.

It hurt to speak, so Harrison just reached back without looking and grabbed the paperback book on the shelf next to the door and held it up for them to see. _‘Infernal Dynamics’_ by the late Dr. Martin Stein had a cover emblazoned with a fiery explosion and a bookmark sticking out the top.

“Come back here. I like to have an audience,” ordered Frost. She looked up at Ronnie and nodded at him to continue. Harrison sat back in his seat, right next to the table where the metahumans were making out. He crossed one ankle over the opposite knee, propped up the book and found the page he had stopped on last time. Over the top of his reading glasses, he could see the undulating villains enjoying each other. He could hear them moan with the ear he wasn’t covering with the warm towel.

After just a few minutes, Killer Frost was practically yelping in ecstasy, and Deathstorm was grunting deeply in unison with her. Harrison resolutely flipped to the next page, surprised that he actually managed to concentrate on the words.

On the table, the two lovers finally relaxed into a post-orgasmic daze. “Baby, I’m thirsty,” Frost complained in a sulky voice. Ronnie sighed in weary satisfaction as he stood up and tucked himself away again. Frost put her feet down on the table and lifted her ass off the table so she could pull her leather pants back up.

Ronnie went back into the kitchenette and returned with two glass bottles of chilled mineral water. He gave one to Frost and the other to Harrison. Ronnie took the now cool towel from Harrison and checked the ear underneath. He began to reheat the water bowl while Harrison gratefully let the cold mineral water trickle down his sore throat. On the metal conference table, Killer Frost lounged on her side and ran her tongue suggestively around the lip of the glass bottle.

Ronnie pressed the warmed up towel over Harrison’s ear again. “Let’s do one more round.”

“Not this soon, my flame,” moaned Frost, but Ronnie ignored her.

“Can you feel it when I pinch?” Ronnie asked as he fiddled with Harrison’s ear.

Harrison gave a thumbs up, since even nodding was painful now. Ronnie handed him some ibuprofen to help with the swelling. It took him a few painful tries to swallow them down.

While he was taking the pills, Ronnie went over to the cabinets by the door and rummaged through the drawers, looking through the office supplies. He found what he was looking for and wrote something on it with a pen as he made his way back to Harrison. Ronnie stuck the pen into the spiral binding of the small notepad he had found and tossed it into Harrison’s lap. The word ‘ _yes_ ’ was written on the slick yellow front cover of the notepad. On the back, ‘ _no_ ’ was scrawled into the cardboard backing. A tiny smile tugged up the corner of Harrison’s mouth, but as soon as it was there, it was gone.

Ronnie unwound the medical wrap from Harrison’s neck and pulled the ice pack away. The bruise was darker now, and the outline of a clawed hand was beginning to delineate itself on the abused skin. 

“Can you still breathe okay?” Ronnie asked clinically.

Harrison held up the notepad. ‘ _Yes_.’

Without even looking, Ronnie threw the ice pack over to Frost, who promptly rechilled it. Then she climbed languidly off the table and personally smoothed it into place over Harrison’s throat, before planting an unwelcome kiss on his closed mouth. She slipped her tongue in between his reluctant lips, and he could feel the beginning of another onslaught of frostbite assailing his lips and tongue. He nipped at her just enough to be painful, and she pulled back and held her hand over her mouth in surprise.

“Oh, I’m going to have _fun_ taming you,” Frost told him in a creepy, crackling voice, and she began to toy with Jesse’s necklace roughly. She ran the pendant up and down, zipping it along the delicate silver chain. Harrison’s stoic exterior broke briefly, but a second later, his walls were back up. He glared at Frost, and she smirked at him victoriously.

Ronnie checked to make sure there wasn’t any new frostbite on Harrison from the kiss, then he sat in the chair at the head of the table. The metahuman patted his knee, and Killer Frost slid smoothly into his lap and treated him like her personal throne. He writhed in pleasure underneath her. Harrison watched them, thinking there wasn't much difference in their body language between how they fucked and how they snuggled. He took another sip of cold mineral water to wash the taste of dry frost off his lips.

◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆

They ordered Big Belly Burger for dinner, and when the pimply delivery boy met Deathstorm at the entrance to the labs, he squeaked, “No charge,” before speed walking backwards to his scooter. Deathstorm had two all-the-way burgers all to himself, and Killer Frost could make even eating a cheeseburger look inappropriately sexual. Harrison managed to choke down a few bites of a burger before giving up.

After dinner, Ronnie took Harrison back to the kitchenette, away from Frost’s judgemental gaze.

“Where are you going?” Frost asked, mainly out of boredom.

“Somewhere with better light,” Ronnie answered. 

Ronnie pushed the taller man against the kitchen counter, right under a bright fluorescent light. They had taken the ice pack off so he could eat dinner easier. Ronnie tilted Harrison’s head back, and with their height difference, his eyes were lined up exactly with the bruising. He could see all the varying shades of purple, fading out around the edges until it blended with his normal skin color.

“Any problems breathing?” he asked. 

Harrison held up his notepad. ‘ _No_.’

Ronnie got another ice pack out of the freezer. He molded it over Harrison’s neck, but the medical wrap was back on the conference table, so Harrison had to hold it in place with one hand. They weren’t using the warm compress anymore because the discoloration on his ear was receding.

“Why didn’t you eat dinner?”

Harrison stared at him stoically, raising one eyebrow to communicate his exasperation.

“You need to keep your strength up,” Ronnie told him.

Earlier, Harrison had written the most useful words and phrases he could think of (in order of importance) on the first few pages of the notepad. Now he turned to the first page, where he had written the most essential remark he predicted he would need in the near future. ‘ _Fuck you_.’

Ronnie smirked at his defiance but didn’t get angry. “I need to know if you didn’t eat because of your throat, or because you’re worried about Jesse.”

Harrison’s eyes darted up at Ronnie at the mention of his daughter. Like he hated that her name was being spoken by someone he despised.

Ronnie stepped forward and slotted one of his knees between Harrison’s thighs. The scientist tensed up but didn’t push him away. Ronnie kept moving forward until his hip bone was pressed against his captive’s groin. Harrison leaned back over the counter, trying to avoid any further bodily contact.

Ronnie held them there for a few still moments before speaking. “Let me make something perfectly clear to you, Harrison. I feel sorry for you. Your daughter’s been kidnapped and held hostage, and you’ve been attacked by _two_ metahumans today.” He ghosted his fingertips lightly over Harrison’s ear and throat. “However, you’re my prisoner, and I can do whatever the hell I want to you.” To emphasize this, he pressed his hip slightly harder into Harrison’s crotch.

“Thankfully for you, I don’t see any point in unnecessary suffering.” He relaxed his hip a bit. “You need to start looking around. I’m your only ally. It’s in your best interest, it’s in _Jesse’s_ best interest, for you to cooperate with me.” Ronnie could feel every muscle in Harrison’s body tense when he said ‘Jesse’ again, but the trapped man didn’t move an inch. It was like keeping a tiger in an iron cage, and it kind of turned Ronnie on. 

“Now what are you two getting up to in here?” asked Killer Frost from the doorway.

“Just explaining the facts of life to our new little puppy.”

“When you’re bad, I usually make you go down on me,” Frost advised.

“He hasn’t been bad. Just…reluctant to cooperate,” Ronnie mused.

“Well, in the future, we might have to discipline him.” Frost took a few steps closer to her lover. “He might as well learn what you like.”

“I doubt he could become a stone-cold fox with such a lovely pair of girls.” Ronnie reached out to roughly grab her breasts.

Frost stepped closer and put her hands over his to massage them even deeper into her flesh. “He can at least observe how to finish you quickly and efficiently.”

“Are you offering to demonstrate?”

Harrison rolled his eyes at the overly complicated verbal foreplay. Just blow him already.

Frost sank down to her knees, and Ronnie leaned back against the counter. Frost undid his zipper slowly and pulled him out even more slowly. She blew frosty air over his tip, and Ronnie gasped at the sensation.

Suddenly, Frost looked up at Harrison and ordered him to “Sit!” So Harrison sat down on the tiled floor of the kitchenette. “Now, watch and learn,” she told him, and she began to deepthroat like a pro.

Below the Bridge, down the Chimney, deep beneath their feet, particles continued to speed around the Accelerator at breakneck velocities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know something’s really wrong when Harry doesn’t finish his Big Belly Burger.
> 
> CONTENT WARNINGS:  
> Forced voyeurism (they like to make Harry watch)  
> Sexual intercourse (consensual)  
> Oral sex (consensual)  
> Non-consensual kissing  
> Non-consensual touching  
> Adult language (f-word, etc)
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY:  
> Killer Frost and Deathstorm take Harry up to the Bridge Boardroom, which overlooks the STAR Labs lobby. They proceed to be very inappropriate and have sex right in front of him.  
> Harry’s throat is very bruised from his encounter with Zoom, so Deathstorm (aka Ronnie Raymond) gives him first aid and is concerned about his breathing. Harry’s ear has also turned blue from Killer Frost’s earlier bite.  
> Meanwhile, the rest of the city is in chaos as everyone reacts with terror to Zoom’s threat to destroy Central City.


	4. Going 'Home'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings and a chapter summary are at the end.

They returned to the the Bridge Boardroom when Harrison’s ‘lesson’ was over. After a couple more hours of watching the news (as well as another fuckfest and a round of oral, this time with Ronnie as the performer), Killer Frost finally stood up and stretched like a slutty cat. “Ok, boys, let’s go.”

Harrison scribbled on the notepad and held it up. ‘ _Where?_ ’

“Home,” said Killer Frost with sarcastic warmth.

◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆

Deathstorm offered to ferry them home one at a time, but Killer Frost said she didn’t trust Harry enough to leave him unsupervised yet, so she would drive him home herself. Harrison found it annoying that she talked about him like he wasn’t even there. He missed being able to speak, even if it was just to complain.

Deathstorm went up to the roof to take off, and Killer Frost took Harrison down to the parking garage. He was confused because all the parking spaces were empty on this level. Abruptly, Frost ordered him, “Wait here,” then she ducked into a supply closet.

The sound of a loud engine revving soon blasted out of the door, and Frost came squealing out riding a custom-built motorbike. It was painted a cold steel blue, and the name ‘ _Ice-cycle_ ’ was emblazoned on the side in graffiti-like lettering. It left a trail of shiny white ice on the ground behind it.

“What?” she asked in a who-me voice. “I’m a villain. I drive a motorcycle.” She threw a helmet at Harrison, who barely managed to catch it. 

She revved the motor, so he put on the helmet and climbed on the back behind her. He held onto her shoulders chastely, but she grabbed his hands and moved them around to her front, so he was forced to embrace her. She kicked out at his feet, and he slipped forward on the curved saddle seat and his crotch pressed against her ass. Frost peeled off out of the underground parking garage with her pale blond locks streaming behind her. Harrison had to hold on tight to keep from falling off.

He was glad for the relative anonymity the helmet provided, even though the host of press just outside the Lab gates obviously knew it was him, based on the flurry of flashing bulbs that accompanied their departure.

On the ride, Frost rubbed her ass back against him seductively. He tried to think of cold showers and science. Science and math and geometry and curvature and the curvature of her ass and damn.

He usually took a chauffeured car into work, so he could do business stuff on the way. He hadn’t been on a motorcycle since college. It was surprisingly refreshing.

Harrison shook himself to get his head back in the game. He had no idea where his daughter was, or if she was safe. And here he was enjoying a motorcycle ride from a woman barely older than Jesse.

◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆

Harrison was surprised when Killer Frost drove him back to his own house. Ronnie was already inside because he had taken Harrison’s keys earlier. Frost parked her bike in the garage, and they went in through the mudroom. Harrison went to join Ronnie in the kitchen, and he could hear Frost’s boots as she clicked around his house, exploring the new digs.

Ronnie got a new ice pack from the freezer and started to wrap it in place again. While he worked, he talked to Harrison calmly, since Harrison couldn’t keep up the other side of the conversation.

“He’s the reason I’m a metahuman, you know,” said Ronnie.

Harrison’s brow knit with a question.

“Martin Stein,” explained Ronnie, indicating the paperback that Harrison had sticking out of his jacket pocket. “We were both at STAR Labs the night of the explosion. I was on duty as a paramedic, and Stein was there to observe the Particle Accelerator being turned on.” He finished wrapping the ice pack in place and began to inspect Harrison’s ear. “Stein had a prototype from his FIRESTORM research project with him, and when the Accelerator exploded, he was killed, but I fused with his prototype.”

Harrison listened because he had to. He hated hearing the various stories of people killed or hurt by the Accelerator Explosion. He hated being reminded of his failure.

Ronnie gave him more ibuprofen for the swelling. Killer Frost finished exploring the house and strode into the kitchen, making a beeline for Harrison. Before he could tell what she was doing, she had cuffed him to the refrigerator handle by one wrist. Harrison stared down at the cuffs for a second before recognizing them as the pair Frost had taken from Detective West. “Sorry, darling,” she told him. “But I need Ronald for something.”

“What do you need me for?” Ronnie asked her, completely ignoring Harrison.

“The shower in the master bathroom is big enough for two. I don’t want to feel lonely.”

“I think I can help with that,” he replied, following her down the hall.

Harrison was left chained to a refrigerator in his own house, while two metahumans fucked in his shower.

But all he could think about was Jesse and if she was safe. His cuffed hand clenched into a fist, and he tugged a bit at his chain.

◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆

Eventually, Ronnie came back to uncuff him and let him get ready for bed in the master bathroom. Harrison grabbed some black sweatpants and a black t-shirt to sleep in. He could hear the two metahumans debating about what to do with him for the night. Evidently, the original plan had been to chain him to the bed in the guest bedroom, but they hadn’t counted on Zoom strangling him half to death.

“If he had trouble breathing during the night, he wouldn’t be able to yell for help or run to our bedroom,” Ronnie argued. Once a paramedic, always a paramedic.

“I don’t want to leave him unbound for the night. Bondage will be good for him. He’ll learn his place.” Frost was really starting to creep him out.

“If he’s tied up, I want to be nearby.”

Frost quickly concluded, “Then we’ll tie him to our bed.”

Harrison soon found out the _‘our bed’_ referred to his own king-sized bed in the master bedroom. Frost made him lie down in the center, then she straddled him on the bed and kissed him deeply. He tried to ignore the fact that she was only wearing a camisole and thong as pajamas. She pulled his wrists above his head and cuffed his hands together, looping the connecting chain around one of the vertical bars on the headboard.

“Good night, Harry,” she whispered, and she ruffled his hair. Once she got off him, he shifted around, trying to get comfortable. He couldn’t adjust the pillow, and his shirt had ridden up when she had rubbed against him. But the main problem was the metal handcuffs, which bit into his skin because Frost had overtightened them.

“Ronnie dear, I don’t know if I can sleep in an unfamiliar bed. I might need a good night kiss,” Frost crooned in a voice laden with sexual meaning.

“I can help with that,” Ronnie replied eagerly. He took off his undershirt and began to kiss Frost passionately. Without breaking the kiss, his hands migrated down to the bottom of her camisole.

“Wait,” Frost said abruptly. “Only you get to see my girls.” She tilted her head towards Harrison, who was trying his best to keep his eyes on the ceiling. It was a difficult task, what with half-naked metahumans acting out weird pornography just a few feet away.

“Leave it on?” Ronnie suggested, pulling her cami back down. He was in a hurry. 

“Or keep him from seeing,” Frost said, making her meaning clear with a nod towards the chest of drawers. “I don't want anything between me and my man tonight.”

Ronnie rushed over to a chest and went through the drawers until he found a black tie. He jumped up on the bed and took Harrison’s glasses off before wrapping the tie over his eyes. “Sorry, old chap,” he said. “Bros before hoes, unless boobs are involved.” Then he bounced off the bed to rejoin his lover. Harrison heard the rustling of fabric as she was relieved of her clothing. He also heard every grunt and groan that came from the frolicing pair.

After a few minutes, they moved down to the bed, and Harrison could feel Frost’s hair tickle the exposed part of his abdomen. He felt every thrust, both through the mattress and when the top of Frost’s head pushed against his side. As the sex grew more energetic, her head slowly migrated up onto his stomach. He tried to think about baseball statistics. 

“Damn thing,” Frost said suddenly, and he heard a snap, followed by the tinkling of a small chain. She had thrown something over onto the bedside table, and he was pretty sure it was Jesse’s necklace. His hand involuntarily reached out for it, but the metal handcuff drew him up short.

When they had both finished - within a minute of each other, Ronnie was good - Frost twisted around and curled up around Harrison’s body like a strand of ivy climbing a tree trunk. He could feel her naked breasts pressed against his side, and her deeply sated breaths made her chest move against him gently. Baseball statistics. Cold showers and baseball statistics.

Ronnie flopped down on the other side of the bed, but he just laid on his back. He wasn’t spooning their prisoner like Frost was, but being sandwiched between them reminded Harrison that he wasn’t going anywhere, even if he hadn’t been handcuffed to the bed.

Harrison stared into the darkness of the blindfold and wondered where his daughter was.

◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆

Deep in a gloomy lair, Jesse sat in a cage, chained by one wrist to a steel pillar. She stared into the darkness of the shadows and wondered where her father was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNINGS:  
> Inappropriate motorcycle ride  
> Mention of shower sex  
> Forced Voyeurism  
> Adult language (f-word, etc)  
> Bondage (handcuffing)  
> Blindfold
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY:  
> (spoiler warning)  
> They all go back to Harry’s house, where Killer Frost and Deathstorm are once again inappropriate. They handcuff him to his own bed, and Deathstorm blindfolds him when Frost wants to strip naked. The two metahumans curl up on either side of Harry and fall asleep.  
> Harry worries about Jesse, and Jesse worries about Harry.


	5. Midnight Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings and chapter summary at the end.

Harrison glared at Zoom, who stood behind Jesse with his claw-like hand on her shoulder. She looked at her father with pleading eyes, but there was nothing he could do. He reached out to her, but his hands were stuck in the Accelerator machinery he was working on above his head. If he could just get his hands free, he could save her. “Daddy, please,” she begged. The Pulse Rifle was on the ground next to him, so he tugged desperately against the tangled machinery around his hands. If he could just reach the rifle…

Zoom’s arm emerged from the center of Jesse’s chest like a vibrating blade. The expression on Jesse’s face was full of shock and pain. He felt his only light in the world fade away as he watched her die.

Then the darkness was gone, and he could barely make out Ronnie’s face in the subtle moonlight. “Bad dream?” Ronnie asked.

Harrison shook the sleep out his head and started to answer, before remembering his bruised throat. He nodded as best he could.

“I’m thirsty anyway. Wanna go to the kitchen for a bit?”

Harrison nodded again. Ronnie unlocked the cuffs, not failing to notice how the metal bit into his skin. Frost had put them on too tightly. Also, the nightmare had made Harrison jerk against the chains, and now his wrists were red and chaffed.

Frost groaned as she lost her cuddle buddy when Harrison got out of the bed, but she didn't wake up. The scientist averted his eyes, not wanting to incur Ronnie’s wrath by peeking at his girl. The metahuman tucked a light sheet over Frost’s naked form and grabbed something off the nightstand. Harrison was still barefoot, but Ronnie slipped on his boots, then they both shuffled down the hallway and through the dark house.

◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆

In the kitchen, Ronnie got them both ice water, and they leaned against opposite kitchen counters and drank silently. The only illumination was from the fluorescent light over the sink, and the single light source threw Harrison’s neck into harsh shadow. “Do you have a flashlight?” Ronnie asked.

Harrison opened a drawer and rummaged through the various tools and gadgets he kept there. He found a pink headlamp Jesse still had from when she was little; they would go for walks in the woods to study the nocturnal wildlife. He found a regular flashlight and tossed it to Ronnie.

Harrison tilted his head back without being asked, and Ronnie used the flashlight to examine his neck. The bruising had gotten worse. “Can you breathe?” he asked for the umpteenth time.

Harrison held up the ‘yes’ side of his notepad. Ronnie moved the flashlight to check on the scientist’s ear.

“Well, at least your ear is looking better.”

Harrison didn’t respond.

Ronnie leaned back against the counter and put one of his hands in his pocket. He had forgotten but now he remembered. He fished Jesse’s necklace out of his pocket and gave it to Harrison. “I figured you should have this.”

Harrison quickly snatched the necklace from Ronnie’s grasp, like he was afraid that Ronnie would change his mind if he didn’t move fast enough. It would have been funny to see him make such an undignified move, except for the sad desperation on his face.

Harrison held the necklace up and rubbed it gently until it glowed. The corner of his mouth turned upwards ever so slightly, and, in the reflection of the blue light, Ronnie could tell that the scientist’s eyes had gotten shiny. Then Harrison stuffed the necklace into his pocket, like that would protect it from Deathstorm and Killer Frost.

“You know, Zoom won’t hurt Jesse. Not unless you do something stupid,” Ronnie assured him.

Harrison just stood there silently and drank his ice water.

“If Zoom kills your daughter, he’ll lose his only way to control you.” Ronnie took a sip of water before continuing. “It’s gonna be okay.”

Harrison stared at the floor on the other side of the kitchen. Abruptly, he threw his ice water across the room, and the glass shattered on the tile floor. Harrison charged across the kitchen and shoved Ronnie in the chest. 

“Go to fucking hell, you mutated bastard!” Harrison yelled in a deep and growling voice. He immediately fell into a coughing fit, but he didn’t take his glaring eyes off Ronnie. On the other side of the kitchen, the spilled water spread out quickly, and the ice cubes slid around in the dark puddle.

Ronnie could practically see the lump forming in the older man’s throat. His breathing became more ragged, and he stared at his captor with fire in his eyes. Harrison had to get the fight out of him, and Ronnie understood this.

Harrison punched him, but Ronnie easily dodged it. Then he shoved him, and Ronnie just took a few steps back and moved with the push. They both knew Deathstorm could easily flame up and hit Harrison with a few well placed fireballs, but they both knew he wouldn’t.

Deathstorm stepped on a slippery ice cube with his boot and almost lost his balance. Harrison knew his bare feet would have better traction in the puddle of water, so he charged at the distracted metahuman. Deathstorm stepped to the side at the last second and pulled Harrison into a wrestling hold, with his arm clamped across the scientist’s chest. He was careful not to put any pressure on his throat.

Harrison tried to twist out of his grip, but the metahuman held on doggedly. So Harrison switched tactics and pushed back against Deathstorm, slamming him against the door jamb as they stumbled into the darkened living room. The metahuman let him go, and Harrison threw another punch, managing to land a glancing blow to the side of his head. Deathstorm’s hands flamed up instinctively, but Ronnie concentrated and put the flames out. While he was distracted with controlling his powers, the scientist tackled him, and they both crashed to the floor.

Harrison straddled his supine form and began to rain punches down on the man. Deathstorm’s head flamed up, and the flames licked around his scalp like tendrils of hair. Harrison could feel the heat rising up into his face as continued to punch frantically. Ronnie started to divert his strikes off to the side, careful to not let his hands flame up. He grabbed both Harrison’s fists during the next pair of hits, and the scientist pulled back desperately, trying to free his hands. He twisted his fists around, while Ronnie held on tight.

It got quieter in the house as the two men fell into a stalemate. Harrison panted from the exertion, and his chest heaved up and down as he tried to catch his breath. Ronnie stared up at him silently as the fight slowly drained out of the older man. He waited until Harrison was calmer before he gently used his hands and hips to roll the scientist off of him and sit him on the floor off to the side.

Harrison coughed painfully and held his hand over his aching throat. He leaned forward, trying to keep his airway clear. He didn’t notice Ronnie had left the room until he came back and tossed a jacket into his lap.

“Come on, Harrison,” Ronnie said. “We’re going to the hospital.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I’m proud of Harry for making it almost 12 hours before throwing something.
> 
> CONTENT WARNINGS:  
> Description of murder (within a nightmare)  
> Brief bondage (handcuffs)  
> Physical violence  
> Adult language (f-word, etc)
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY:  
> (spoiler warning)  
> Harry had a nightmare about Zoom killing Jesse, so Ronnie took him to the kitchen to drink some water. Harry threw something angrily (big surprise) and got in a fistfight with Ronnie. He lost (another big surprise), but the exertion irritated his already bruised throat. Ronnie decided to finally take him to the hospital.


	6. Primum Non Nocere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is Latin for “Do no harm,” which is part of the Hippocratic Oath for doctors.
> 
> Content warnings and a chapter summary are at the end.

When they got outside, Harrison headed towards the garage and the motorcycle, but Ronnie pulled him over to an open spot in the driveway. He scooped him up in a bridal carry, and his feet flamed up for takeoff. Harrison had the contradictory sensation of heat floating up from the metahuman’s feet and cold air rushing past him in flight. He was gasping for breath, but he was still enthralled by the view of Central City from the air. It was beautiful to see all the lights glinting from buildings and houses. But there were also fires from street riots and battles unleashed by Zoom’s takeover.

They landed in the hospital parking lot, and Harrison stumbled as he walked barefoot over the rough pavement. The Emergency Room was packed, filled with victims of the violent day. They all stared at the two newcomers, but Deathstorm ignored them. A television on the wall flashed images of violent rioting across the city and metahumans fighting the police. On another vertical screen, there was footage from earlier of Zoom at the press conference.

He pulled Harrison along behind him to speed up the choking man. They marched up to the front desk where everyone in line stood back to let them through. The receptionist took one look at Harrison gasping for breath and Deathstorm staring at her impatiently, and said, “We’ll get you a room right away.” She hit a few keys on the computer, and soon a couple of nurses ran over to escort Harrison to a bed. Ronnie trailed along behind them.

A young blond doctor came in and immediately began giving orders. Oxygen and endoscope and cutting edge drugs that Ronnie had never heard of. Within a minute, various wires and tubes were being attached to Harrison. The blond doctor began to feed a tube into his patient’s mouth, and an image of a red shiny tunnel appeared on a vertical monitor next to the bed. It took Ronnie a moment to realize it was a live feed from a camera in Harrison’s throat.

Harrison lay calmly on the hospital bed, watching the monitor with scientific detachment. Even on the edge of choking to death, he was still a scientist.

The doctor stopped the tube and stared at the monitor when he found a spot where Harrison’s throat was more constricted and discolored. Ronnie could see the bruising extended down into the inner passageways. He kicked himself for not bringing Harrison to the hospital sooner. 

A timid intern with straight red hair came up to Ronnie carrying a computer tablet that she was holding like a shield between herself and the muscular metahuman. She began to ask him questions, without looking up from her tablet. “Uh, sir? What is your relationship with the patient?”

Ronnie thought for a second. What was a word to describe someone you just met today, who you imprisoned and kidnapped and allowed to be tortured, who you had sex in front of (multiple times), and who you tied to a bed and just had a fistfight with?

“Friend,” he answered. 

“What is your friend’s name?”

“Harrison Wells,” he replied. The intern paused for a second halfway through typing the name. There was no way she hadn’t been following the news that day.

“Does your friend have any preexisting medical conditions?”

“Not that I know,” Ronnie replied.

“Any allergies?”

“Not sure.”

“What was the cause of his injury?”

“Zoom strangled him.” Ronnie decided to go for bluntness.

“And when was that?”

He looked down at the intern. Was she an idiot? “At the press conference, when he announced that the Particle Accelerator was primed to explode.”

The intern shrunk in on herself even farther and typed furiously on the tablet to avoid having to look up at him. “I mean, uh, what time? How long since he’s been injured?”

Ronnie forced himself to calm down and stop scaring the girl. “About 12 hours, I guess.”

Behind him, he heard the doctor say, “Okay, let’s intubate. Give me some elbow room.” Ronnie turned around to watch the blond doctor feed a thicker tube down Harrison’s already battered throat. He could see it appear on the screen once it got past the camera. Harrison gagged and began to buck slightly, so other doctors and nurses were holding him still. Finally, the tube was deep enough that they could tape it in place. Harrison relaxed on the bed, finally able to breathe. 

The doctor pulled the camera free once he saw that the rigid breathing tube was in place. “I want an oxygen feed until his pulse oximeter readings are above 90. And someone get me Baez, I want her to check for larynx damage.”

Ronnie directed his attention back to the intern. She had backed away from him slowly. The interruption had evidently given her time to realize how dangerous it was to be near a metahuman criminal like him. 

“Uh, I guess that’s all. Thank you for your assistance.” The girl started to back out of the room. Ronnie may not have gone to med school, but he knew the basics of emergency care.

He grabbed her by the wrist and glanced down at her nametag. “No, Bette, that’s not all.”

She stared up at him in terror, and tears began to form in her wide blue eyes.

“Is there a problem?” asked the blond doctor. He had just finished listening to Harrison’s lungs with a stethoscope and draped it around his neck as he walked over. Behind him, a skinny black doctor with curly hair was examining Harrison’s neck with a bright penlight.

Ronnie let go of the intern and turned to face the doctor. He was a pretty boy with blond hair and blue eyes. 

“She says she has all the information she needs, but I think she’s cutting the interview short,” Ronnie explained through grit teeth.

“I’m Dr. Thawne. I can finish the questionnaire,” said the doctor, and he held out his hand to the intern without taking his eyes off Ronnie.

The intern gratefully passed the tablet to him and scurried off. Thawne skimmed over the electronic notes for a moment before looking up and continuing the medical history.

“What medications has he taken in the past 24 hours?”

“I’m not sure what he took before noon, but around 4 o’clock this afternoon, he took two ibuprofen, then the same dose at 7 and 11 o’clock.”

Dr. Thawne made notes on the tablet with a stylus. “What happened to his ear?”

“Killer Frost bit it. It turned blue right after, so we put some warm washcloths on it. He never lost sensation.”

Thawne didn’t even blink. “I also noticed ligature marks on his wrists and abrasions on his knuckles.”

Ronnie was thankful the doctor was taking everything in stride. The story only got worse as they went along. “We cuffed him to the bed with metal handcuffs. His knuckles are from when he tried to attack me back at the house. The fight put more stress on his breathing, and he was starting to wheeze, so I brought him to the ER.”

“Is that how you got the…?” Thawne gestured at Ronnie’s temple. 

Ronnie touched the side of his face and instantly winced. His adrenaline had been high enough since the fight that he hadn't realized how badly Harrison had clocked him. He hoped Frost would think the bruises were sexy and badass, but right now, they just hurt. 

“Do you want some medication or an ice pack?” Thawne offered. 

Ronnie shook his head resolutely. It didn't hurt much, and he didn't trust anyone to treat him right now. The humans needed to learn the new pecking order first. 

Dr. Thawne had positioned himself so he could keep an eye on Harrison while they were talking, but this meant Ronnie had his back to the bed. When he turned back to check on Harrison, he saw that all the doctors and nurses around the bed were staring at him like he was a monster.

Ronnie liked the feeling of power. He’d spent so much time being hounded and hated for his powers. He liked it when people showed respect and fear instead of imperious disgust. He made a quick lunge towards the group, and everyone instinctively backed up a step. Deathstorm smirked at them.

“How about you go sit in the waiting room?” suggested Dr. Thawne with a slight tinge of warning.

“How about I stay right here?” Deathstorm said, staring down at the pretty boy doctor. 

“Or I can call security?” Thawne continued.

Deathstorm shoved the smaller man against a wall and held him there with one hand. He ignited his free hand and held it up like he was going to smash a fireball into the doctor’s face.

“Don’t you people get it yet? This town belongs to Zoom. The metahumans are in charge now, the inmates are running the asylum, this is the new world order. The sooner everyone accepts that, the less _pain_ there will be.” As he said the word ‘pain,’ he dug his fingers into the doctor’s shoulder and was rewarded with a delightful gasp of agony. 

He finally saw some fear in the doctor’s eyes, and his voice even quivered a bit when he looked over and addressed his staff, “Clear the room.”

The various people in scrubs filed past them and out the door. Deathstorm kept his eyes on Thawne, but he still noticed that one of the doctors hadn’t left. The black woman with curly hair was standing resolutely by the hospital bed.

Deathstorm looked back at her and said, “I think he said to clear the room.”

“I’m not leaving him,” she stated. “Eddie’s my friend. Besides, two doctors are better than one.”

“Shawna,” Eddie said in a serious voice, trying to get her to leave.

“Eddie,” Shawna replied in an equally serious voice, making it clear she wasn’t going to leave.

Eddie’s eyes shone in the light of the fireball as he looked up at Deathstorm and pleaded silently. “Okay,” said Ronnie. “You two are responsible for Harrison, but he doesn’t leave my sight.”

“Of course,” said Eddie, and he tried to push past Deathstorm who slammed him roughly against the wall again.

“Who’s in charge?” Deathstorm asked with a creepy lilt to his voice.

Eddie stared up at him for a second. “You’re in charge,” he replied.

“That’s right,” Deathstorm said to him, like Eddie was being such a good boy. He doused the fire in his hand and leaned down to kiss the cute doctor on the lips. Deathstorm let him go, and Eddie immediately wiped his lips with the sleeve of his lab coat.

Deathstorm looked over and saw Shawna glaring hot daggers at him. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt your little boyfriend,” he assured her with saccharine sweetness.

“He’s _not_ my boyfriend,” she said, a little too quickly. She turned away to examine Harrison’s neck again.

Harrison had been watching the proceedings calmly. It wasn’t like he could say anything with a tube down his throat. “Don’t worry, Harrison,” Ronnie said possessively. “I’ll make sure they take good care of you.”

Harrison held his hand out to Ronnie with his palm up, and for a second Ronnie thought the man was asking him to hold his hand. Then Harrison made a fist and extended his middle finger. Deathstorm shot forward and bent the offending finger back until he heard a satisfying pop and an even more satisfying grunt from Harrison.

It wasn’t a big display of defiance, but Deathstorm couldn’t let this one slide like he had back at the house.

Eddie dug through a drawer and found some thin tape. He used it to secure Harrison’s broken finger to the one next to it. A quick finger brace.

Shawna clicked off her penlight and straightened up. “I need some medication from the pharmacy,” she announced. 

“Then go get it,” Deathstorm replied nonchalantly. “But Dr. Pretty Boy stays here with me. I already know you won’t leave him.” He dropped his hand possessively onto Eddie’s head, and Shawna bristled as he ruffled the kneeling doctor’s hair. ‘ _Sure, definitely not her boyfriend_ ,’ Ronnie thought.

Shawna returned quickly and injected the cortisol she had brought into Harrison’s neck. She cracked a tubular ice pack and pressed it over his swollen neck. The hospital ice packs had built in velcro straps to keep them in place.

The two doctors did a full check-up on their patient, from head to toe, looking for any additional injuries. Shawna found some small cuts on the soles of Harrison’s feet. She got a pair of tweezers, and Eddie held her penlight so she could see better. Ronnie watched over Shawna’s shoulder as she picked a couple slivers of glass out of Harrison’s soles. The metahuman had to think for a second to realize the glass was from the water glass Harrison had broken back at the house.

Shawna and Eddie bandaged up the cuts on Harrison’s feet. They patched up his wrists, even though they were barely bruised, and put ointment and a warm compress on Harrison’s ear. Shawna put a better finger splint on Harrison’s broken digit, and Eddie retaped the breathing tube, so it was more secure. Then they slowed down and looked at each other. They shuffled awkwardly, but neither was willing to say anything to the lurking metahuman.

“What?” Ronnie finally said with exasperation.

Shawna was the first to speak. “All he really needs is to be able to breathe until the swelling goes down. His lungs are clear, his vitals are good, and if he starts having trouble, all the alarms on the monitoring equipment will go off. He doesn’t need the constant supervision of two doctors, especially on a night like this.” She gestured outside the room towards the chaotic ER.

“No one’s going to bother you,” Eddie chimed in. “Hospital security and the cops have their hands full.”

“How are you feeling, Harrison?” Ronnie asked. The horizontal man couldn’t make a fist with his broken finger, but he still gave a good approximation of a thumbs up. He was on the good pain medication.

They all turned to the door suddenly, as more shouts and alarms heralded the arrival of a new wave of patients in need of emergency care. Shawna and Eddie obviously wanted to run and help, but they stayed rooted to the spot, waiting for permission. “Go,” Ronnie ordered in an exasperated voice and waved them off. They both rushed past him, and their voices soon joined the chorus of rapid verbal orders for various medical instruments and aid.

Ronnie leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. This was gonna be a long night.

◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆

Ronnie didn't remember falling asleep in the chair in Harrison’s room, but the next thing he knew, someone was nudging his foot. His eyes snapped open to find Eddie tapping one of his feet which were sprawled haphazardly out in front of him. Harrison stood in the hallway just outside the door, but Shawna was nowhere to be seen.

Ronnie sat up and rubbed at the crick in his neck. The side of his face felt swollen and bruised, but nothing too distracting. 

Eddie gave him instructions as they went to join Harrison in the hallway. “He has his prescriptions. Make sure he takes the full round of steroids, but the inflammatories are just as needed. Any additional damage to his neck right now could make the problem a lot worse. If he has any trouble breathing, bring him to the nearest ER or call 911.”

Eddie’s voice a little too high and too fast when he was going over all this. Ronnie enjoyed how nervous he was making the man. 

“Got it,” he told him. “Thanks, doc.”

The blond doctor stared at him, like he was working up the courage to say something. Then his eyes darted over Ronnie’s shoulder. “Is that Killer Frost?”

Ronnie jerked his head around, only to find that the waiting room was devoid of anyone as lovely as his precious Frost. He felt a sharp prick in his neck and instinctively rammed his elbow back behind him. Eddie was thrown to the ground from the force of the blow. Ronnie pulled the hypodermic needle from his neck, and thankfully the plunger hadn’t been depressed yet.

It had been a few years since EMT training, but he recognized the name on the syringe as a powerful tranquilizer. He advanced on Eddie, who was crawling back away from him on the floor. A fireball formed in Deathstorm’s hand, and a malevolent grin formed on his face. He enjoyed burning people slowly.

Suddenly there was a puff of smoke, and Shawna was crouched next to Eddie. She threw her arms around him, and they both disappeared. A second later, she teleported back and stared Deathstorm down. 

“Get the hell out of my hospital,” she spat at him.

But instead of attacking her, Deathstorm extinguished his fiery fist and turned to leave. She stared at him like she didn’t trust his sudden pacifism.

“We’re metahumans,” Ronnie explained. “We have to stick together.”

“I am nothing like you,” Shawna said with quiet venom.

Ronnie bowed his head towards her respectfully and calmly left the hospital. Harrison followed along behind him, shuffling a bit in the black crocs a nurse had given him.

Shawna teleported to where she had hidden Eddie. “Are you okay?” she asked him desperately.

“I should have been a cop. It would’ve been way safer,” he replied. Then he walked up to her with single-minded purpose and cupped her face with his hands. He leaned in close to kiss her, but paused to make sure she felt the same way.

Shawna leaned her head back to avoid the kiss, but then she wrapped her arms around him and teleported them to the roof of the hospital. The sun was rising over Central City, and its twisting colors reflected in the rippling waters of the bay.

 _Then_ she kissed him.

◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆

Central City didn’t look as enchanting when seen from above in the harsh blue light of the ending night. The rising sun hadn’t peeked down into the city streets yet, and dying fires and twisted wreckage dotted the urban landscape. The battles were over, but the war had just begun.

Ronnie flew them back to Harrison’s house. They walked in to find Frost scrounging around the kitchen for coffee.

“So, what did you boys get up to last night?”

There was an awkward pause. “Nothing,” Ronnie replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “BAMF!Shawna” tag is a reference to Shawna being a “badass motherfucker,” and the comic book sound effect of NightCrawler teleporting.
> 
> CONTENT WARNINGS:  
> Physical violence  
> Medical description (insertion of breathing tube down someone’s throat)  
> Non-consensual kissing  
> Consensual kissing
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY:  
> (spoiler warning)  
> Ronnie takes Harry to the Emergency Room because he can't breathe. The waiting room is packed with victims of the metahuman violence of the day.  
> Harrison is treated by Drs. Eddie Thawne and Shawna Baez, and Eddie tries to take Ronnie down with a sedative. Ronnie is about to fireball Eddie, but Shawna teleports in and saves him. As the sun is rising, Eddie and Shawna kiss for the first time.


	7. Destructive Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings and chapter summary at the end.

“So, what did you boys get up to last night?” Frost was standing in Harrison’s kitchen wearing nothing but a lacy thong and Ronnie’s black jacket. Unbuttoned.

There was an awkward pause. “Nothing,” Ronnie replied.

“Good,” Frost replied. “Because we have a busy day today.” She turned around and continued working on brewing coffee.

As she turned, Harrison caught a glimpse of the edge of one of her areolas, confirming something his scientific brain had theorized. That all the places on her body where the skin was thin (fingernails, lips, etc) were blue. He averted his eyes to avoid seeing more than he wanted to.

“By the way,” Frost told Ronnie over her shoulder, “those are some sexy bruises.”

“You can go shower and change,” Ronnie told Harrison. “I’ll make breakfast.” Ronnie went to stand behind Frost and wrapped his arms around her.

◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆

When Harrison returned to the kitchen, the bagels had just popped out of the toaster, and Ronnie and Frost had just finished a quickie. A frying pan contained scrambled eggs with cheese melting on top, and an excessive quantity of bacon sat on a serving platter.

“Fix a plate,” Ronnie encouraged him, as he tucked himself back into his pants.

“Me first,” said Frost, nudging Harrison out of the way. “Ronnie built up my appetite.” Thankfully, she buttoned up Ronnie’s coat before they started eating.

It was a good breakfast, and Harrison managed to eat the whole meal despite his throat. He was really hungry since he didn’t eat much dinner last night. Ronnie was right, he needed to keep his strength up. He needed to be at his best if he wanted to help Jesse.

Ronnie ate more bacon than Harrison had ever seen a person consume in a single meal, and Frost scarfed down her food and headed back to change. When she returned to the kitchen, she tossed Ronnie his coat and grabbed Harrison by the arm. “Come on, darling, time for work.”

“Don’t forget to take your pills,” Ronnie yelled after Harrison, then he started to clean up the dishes from breakfast.

◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆

“Yesterday, we were just killing time,” explained Frost in her ongoing monologue to Harrison as they exited the elevator. “Keeping you out of trouble and watching over the Labs. Today, the real work begins.” She seemed to enjoy having a silent prisoner who couldn’t interrupt her or leave.

“It’s time to meet your brain trust.” She opened the double doors of the Bridge Boardroom with a flourish, revealing the three occupants of the room. Harrison had been able to see their silhouettes from down in the lobby, but he didn’t recognize them until he was in the room. Actually, he only recognized one of them.

“Hello, Siren,” said Frost with the air of one greeting an ex-lover.

“Hello, Frost,” replied Black Siren, but she only had eyes for Harrison. She sauntered up to him and stroked one finger lightly down the side of his face. The single point of contact somehow felt more invasive than having Frost and Deathstorm fuck practically on top of him last night.

“No touching without permission,” Frost warned her. It was clear that the permission required would be from Frost, not from Harrison.

Black Siren acquiesced aloofly. “Let me introduce you to my colleagues, Dr. Wells,” she said.

Siren began to stalk gracefully in a loop around the table and behind the two seated persons. “This is Ray Palmer, also known as Death Ray. An expert in engineering and technology. You might have heard of the success of his microscopic Atom-bombs over in Starling City.”

Ray sat stoically and let Siren speak for him. His chair was turned slightly away from the other person at the table. “Felicity Smoak, although she prefers her metahuman name: Panoptica,” Siren introduced the blond woman who adjusted her dark rimmed glasses and looked Harrison up and down. “She has X-ray vision, meaning she can undress you with her eyes. And heat vision, meaning she can _undress_ you with her _eyes_.”

Harrison shuffled his feet awkwardly. Was there a single female supervillain who wasn’t sexually inappropriate? Maybe exposure to the Particle Accelerator Explosion had side effects on the libido. He socked the idea away in the back of his mind for future study.

“Panoptica is a computer expert. Programming, algorithms, hacking, social media, you name it,” Siren continued. “Then there’s me. I specialize in structural integrity, acoustics, and demolition. And I would advise you to never make me Cry.”

Harrison’s eyes darted around to the various people in the room, missing nothing but understanding little. Why was she telling him all this?

Siren clarified, “We need your help building something. We have a lot of the individual pieces and the various specialists, but we need someone to pull all the parts together. To unify the design, provide the resources and implement the vision.” She finished her circuit around the table and returned to stand in front of Harrison again, but this time she kept her hands to herself. 

“We need _you_ , Dr. Wells,” Black Siren concluded.

Harrison gestured to his throat.

“Thanks to Zoom, the good doctor has temporarily lost his voice,” explained Frost, and she gently stroked his bruised throat with a blue fingernail. 

“You don’t need to talk today,” Siren assured him. “Just listen.”

“Listening is important. So is communication. Isn’t that right, Ray?” said Panoptica abruptly. Ray didn’t respond and kept his chair turned away from her.

“Let’s begin, shall we?” said Siren pointedly, giving Panoptica a look.

Panoptica broke away from glaring at the back of Ray’s head and gave a grimacing grin to Black Siren. “Of course,” she said in a too cheerful voice.

“I’ll leave you nerds to it,” said Frost, and she leaned in close to Harrison’s healing ear and whispered coldly, “Don’t do anything dumb, Harry.” Then she was gone.

Schematics, textbooks, diagrams and a couple of 3-D printed models covered the conference table in three distinct clusters, each gathered in front of a different scientific consultant. They spent the whole day going over their various plans and theories, with only a break for lunch.

While they ate, Panoptica sensually licked the grease and salt off her lips. Ray tried desperately not to look at her, but then she hollowed her cheeks out as she slurped the dregs of her soda, and he stole a glance and couldn’t look away for several seconds.

Harrison was able to eat his entire Big Belly Burger this time, since his throat was starting to feel better, and his worry over Jesse had faded to a dull ache in the back of his mind. 

Since becoming Head of STAR Labs, Harrison found that he spent most of his time managing other people’s projects, rather than working on his own. To be honest, he missed this ground level scientific teamwork and problem solving. He listened with rapt concentration to each of the consultants, then they discussed between themselves about how their fields overlapped.

Most of the direct discussions were between Ray and Siren or Panoptica and Siren. Ray and Panoptica just silently endured each other’s presence and focused on the science.

They showed the progress they had made, as well as the various limitations and holes in their plan. The three experts got really wrapped up in their explanations and ideas, and Harrison was genuinely fascinated by the advanced theories that were being discussed.

“Are you geeks gonna gossip all night again?” Ronnie Raymond asked, and they all looked up. No one had even noticed him come in. 

They also hadn’t noticed Frost arriving, or that the sun had set.

“Has Harry behaved himself?” asked Frost. “I told him to be on his _very_ best behavior.”

“No problems,” replied Siren. “What were you two up to all day?”

“Just making the house more homey,” replied Ronnie cryptically.

“Why the face?” Panoptica asked, referring to Ronnie’s bruised face. 

“Harrison got a little angry last night and decided to blow off some steam.” Ronnie placed his hand firmly on the back of Harrison’s neck as a warning for next time. 

“I think the bruises make you look sexier,” Panoptica told Ronnie in a sultry voice, but her eyes were on Ray, hoping for a glint of jealousy. 

“What’s the verdict, Dr. Wells?” asked Siren, quickly redirecting the conversation. “Can we build this?”

Harrison hadn’t said a word the whole day, not wanting to hurt his healing throat. But also wanting to bide his time and gather more data.

He broke his silence for this first time all day and addressed the team. His voice was gravelly but clear. “Yes, we can build it. We can probably have it up and running in two weeks. One week, if we accelerate the testing phase and rush production. We have all the resources we need here at STAR Labs. There’s just one problem.”

Harrison looked up at Killer Frost. “I want proof of life. You’ve shown me Jesse’s necklace, but I don’t even know if she’s alive or not. Let me see her, or you guys are on your own, and frankly, you don’t stand a chance without me.”

A second later, Harrison was flat on his back, bent backwards over the stainless steel conference table. Killer Frost had an ice knife poised over his heart, and Deathstorm had a fireball blazing inches above his face.

“You’re not really in a _position_ to negotiate,” Frost said with cold fury.

“I think he has a point,” Panoptica said suddenly.

Harrison leaned his head back to look at her upside down at the other end of the table. Frost and Deathstorm also looked up at her.

“Why shouldn’t he get to see her? To at least know that she’s alive. It must be hell to be separated from a loved one, with no way of knowing if they’re okay or not.” Panoptica was staring blatantly at Ray during her whole argument.

Harrison looked over at Ray with only his eyes. He could feel the contrasting sensations of heat hovering over his head and cold above his heart.

Ray squirmed under Panoptica’s attention. “Pancake, baby, it wasn’t personal.”

“Wasn’t personal?” asked Panoptica incredulously. She turned towards Harrison, “I have a question, just theoretically. If you nearly died and had an existential crisis and needed some time to process things, would you _at least_ make a quick phone call to Jesse or your girlfriend or someone to let them know you’re not dead?!?” Her voice was wild and frantic.

Harrison couldn’t shrug without risking injury, and the awkward tilt of his head put unpleasant pressure on his throat, so he didn’t reply.

“I couldn’t bring myself to pick up the phone, Pancake, I couldn’t…” Ray kept his eyes on the 3-D model he’d been fiddling with all day.

“You didn’t have to call, then. A text message. A tweet. A frickin’ SnapChat.” She spat out the two syllables in ‘SnapChat’ with staccato ferocity. “I thought you were dead!” Then she burst into tears and fled into the kitchenette.

“Um, I think she has a point,” said Black Siren awkwardly. All the eyes in the room shifted to her. “Dr. Wells at least deserves proof of life. To remind him of what he’s fighting for.”

She spoke a bit too loudly, trying to drown out the sounds of Panoptica sobbing in the next room. 

“Okay,” said Deathstorm, dousing his fireball.

“Yeah,” said Killer Frost, and her ice knife shrank and disappeared.

“I’ll go make arrangements,” said Siren a little too quickly, and she ducked out of the room. 

“I’ll help you,” Frost said, and she followed right behind her.

“Me, too.” Deathstorm fell in line.

A few seconds later, only Harrison and Ray were left on the Bridge. Harrison was still lying on his back on the stainless steel conference table, where Killer Frost and Deathstorm had slammed him down. Ray sat in his chair, staring at his 3-D model without moving it. Panoptica’s sobs weren’t getting any softer. 

“I just,” Ray tried to say. “I just don’t know what I want…I needed time, I guess…“

Harrison pulled himself up to his feet. He reached into his pocket and found an ibuprofen to take. He swallowed it dry since all the water bottles were in the kitchenette where Panoptica was hunkered down.

Then Ray started crying.

◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆

Harrison waited in the middle of the dark lobby, lit only by the moonlight coming through the skylights far above his head. He paced impatiently and ran his fingers through his disheveled hair.

Damn it, what was taking so long?

Over at the front desk, Deathstorm was sitting on the countertop, with Frost standing between his knees so she could stick her tongue down his throat. Deathstorm’s feet kept kicking out in ecstatic pleasure, but Harrison could tell the metahuman was keeping a close watch on him.

Out of nowhere, Zoom zipped into the lobby and stopped right in front of Harrison. Cobalt lightning danced over the evil speedster’s skin, then he was gone.

A second later, he was back. With Jesse.

Jesse Wells looked as shocked as her father was by her sudden arrival. She wore the same dress from the day before, and she had a few smudges and bruises but no obvious damage.

“Daddy?” she asked with desperate hope, like she could scarcely believe he was there.

Harrison reached out and tried to comfort her, but even with his voice back, he had no idea what to say.

They clung to each other, and she begged him, “Daddy, daddy, help me, don’t let him…“

He stumbled over his words. “I promise. I promise, baby.” He gripped her arms and looked her in the eye, so she would know he was telling the truth. “I won’t let him take you.”

Then Zoom took her.

He stared in horrified shock at his empty arms. Zoom returned a second later and stared down at the desperate father. The monster cocked his head to the side, like he was waiting for something. Harrison looked up into the soulless black orbs of his enemy.

“I’ll build it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNINGS:  
> Forced voyeurism  
> Semi-public sex  
> Inappropriate use of superpowers  
> Hostage-taking
> 
> SUMMARY:  
> After breakfast, Killer Frost takes Harry to STAR Labs, where he meets his new “co-workers.” Zoom wants him to help Panoptica (Felicity Smoak), Death Ray (Ray Palmer) and Black Siren (Laurel Lance) to build a mysterious device.  
> Harry refuses to help until he has proof Jesse is alive. Zoom brings Jesse to the STAR Labs lobby, then rips her from his arms. Harry tells Zoom he will built “it.”


End file.
